Known is the vibration-free method for concreting/placing with simultaneously compacting a concrete mix, which method being employed for forming plant cast reinforced concretes products and components, joint grouting prefabricated reinforced concrete, repairing building constructions, tunneling, etc., the method including combined in the unified technological process the steps of preparing by stirring, transporting, and placing the concrete mix under a pressurized air along with applying thereof onto a surface being concreted with the inertial placement, and the apparatus for implementing this, method, which apparatus comprising a mixing chamber, mechanisms for unloading the chamber and transporting the mix via a pipe-line, at which end a cone nozzle for discharging is mounted. (Mechedlov-Petrosyan et al. “Vibration-free methods for concreting” in the collected works “Vibration-free methods in the concrete technology”), Proceedings Vodgeo, no. 1, Kharkov, 1968, pp. 5-10).
The disadvantage of the known method consists in a low speed of the inertial placement, which limits the technological possibilities to the use of only fine aggregate mixes, requires the multiple layering, is impossible for placing onto a horizontal surface of the type “ceiling”, is impossible for placing in the underwater concreting. The disadvantages are responsible, particularly, for destroying the uniformity (obtained by stirring) of the mix when unloading, transporting, discharging for placing along with compacting.
Known are the method and apparatus for preparing concrete mixes by stirring, which method including the steps of enforced displacing a material with the distributing member (RU 2149756, 1997).
The disadvantage of the known technical solution consists in that displacing the material when stirring is carried out vertically under the action of gravity, and unloading the material takes place in various points of the mixer, which disturbs the mix uniformity in unloading.
Known are the method and apparatus for ejecting a concrete mix for unloading with simultaneous supplying a pressurized air into the reservoir being unloaded (SU 1838545, 1991).
The disadvantage of the technical solution consists in a low accuracy of dosing the material feeding when unloading.
Known are the method and apparatus for dosing when unloading a concrete mix by ejecting at the input of transporting pipe-line (SU 1789710, 1990).
The disadvantage of the technical solution consists in disturbing the mix uniformity when dosing due to the vertical scheme of the unloading.
Also known is the method for preparing and inertial placing with compacting a concrete mix in a vibration-free placement of concrete, which method including a step of concreting under super-high pressure using a speed force inertial characteristic of components, which step of concreting being carried out by steps of: cyclic enforced preparing the mix in a mixing chamber; transporting the mix via a pipe-line; discharging in a stream for placing with compacting by sputtering the stream with a plume of the inertial displacement of the concrete mix in the space taking into account the plume position and shape (ARAKELYAN G. “Eco-concrete: technology and organization of restoring buildings and constructions”). M.: Stroyisdat, 2004, pp. 30-31).
Also known is the apparatus for preparing and inertial placing with compacting a concrete mix for vibration-free concreting, which apparatus comprising an enforced action mixing chamber in the form of a horizontal cylindrical reservoir for stirring having a pressure inlet, a loading port, and an unloading mechanism in the bottom portion; a pneumatic trans-port system in the form of a pipe-line; and a discharging device for placing and compacting the mix; a central working shaft having a drive and being mounted in the mixing chamber; blades each of which being mounted at an angle between the plane thereof in the vertical position and the shaft axis at the free ends of holders fixed to the central working shaft perpendicularly to the horizontal axis thereof, configured for moving the holders along the axis; an unloading mechanism in the bottom portion of the mixing chamber being made in the form of a chamber with an ejecting device in the form of an ejector nozzle and ejector diffuser coupled to the pneumatic transport pipe-line, at which output a discharging device for placing and compacting the mix being disposed, which discharging device being made in the form of the placing nozzle (SU 1818289, 1980).
The disadvantage of the known method and apparatus consists in a low speed of the mix in inertial placing up to 200 m/sec, beginning of disturbances of non-recoverable mix in homogenuity when unloading the mix, transporting thereof, placing thereof with compacting, which excludes forming a homogenous plume of the inertial displacement of the concrete mix in the space for placing the mix, particularly in environments having various densities and on surfaces disposed at various angles relative to the horizon in order for achieving the maximal compaction factor of the mix being placed without vibration.